Spacebound
by amabellatrix
Summary: Hermione knows the world will end if she cannot find Harry. So she enlists the help of the one person who can possibly help her, the enemy whose world is bound tightly between the dark, the light and a woman who seeks to control. He must find him- for her
1. Chapter One, Aiming Right At You

_"Hermione, you just have to understand. I can't go back there."_

_"Hogwarts has been your home and solace for six years Harry!" _

_Harry slammed his fist down on the wooden dresser in his room, shaking the mirror and rattling the drawers. "Don't you think I know that!"_

_Hermione, sympathy swelling in her eyes, reached her hand out to touch him but as she anticipated he pulled away. "You can't push everyone away."_

_"I don't need you!" he screamed, throwing bottles of ink from the dresser "I can't be there to pick up the pieces every time Ron looks at another girl, Hermione, or to just sit in a classroom pretending like Voldemort isn't trying to kill me. He's within my reach!" He grabbed his suitcase and began stuffing clothes and possessions hastily into it. _

_He was so angry and yet so scared. Hauntingly, he looked at her almost as if he was begging her to release him from this state. He had been in hiding since Dumbledore died, and now, on the eve of September 1st it was as if he had become a shell of himself. He stopped, slammed the lid of his suitcase down and left the room. Hermione followed him. She was stricken with worry. "We told you we'd be there for you. You're a good wizard Harry but you aren't invincible; those Horcruxes will destroy you. "_

_He didn't speak; he just fell back against the wall of Grimmauld Place with his suitcase at his feet. He began to sob, a desperate action that he had never displayed to Hermione. Sympathetic as she was, she held back and just sat across from him. _

_"Harry you cannot defeat Voldemort in this state. You can barely stand up. Hogwarts is the safest place for you right now. Ron and I have been so-"_

_"Oh shut it Hermione! You have no idea about me! I have spent every second contemplating killing him; just as he killed my parents, Dumbledore and just as that bitch killed Sirius. The Horcruxes are my last chance. I am too alone to have friends Hermione, I have no soul anymore." He stood, reaching for the front door. _

_ "Harry! Harry come back!"_

_He turned and looked her straight in the eyes with a look of desperation and despair. "I must kill, or be killed and I don't even know if I have anything worth living for." And with that he vanished into the storm._

_ "What am I then, Harry?" Hermione sat in that same spot in the hallway for hours; listening to the thunder. Little did she know that that would be the last time she saw Harry Potter for a long time._

* * *

><p>"Hermione, where's Harry?"<p>

She looked away from Ron's sweet hazel eyes as she said, "He's gone."

He grabbed her arm and spun her body into his. "Gone?"

Almost every student on Platform 9 ¾ began looking at what seemed to be an unlikely pair of lovers. After a second the crowds of students and crying parents formed a pathway around them but their embrace remained train gossip until they reached the halls of Hogwarts.

"Gone. I don't know where he is." She stared at the cobblestone platform unable to hold the tears back any longer.

"Bloody hell!" Ron let go of Hermione so fast she lost her balance and collided with a sinister looking Slytherin, one of Draco Malfoy's bodyguards from the way he was dressed entirely in black.

"You need to be more careful, Miss Granger."

She wanted to say sorry but her mouth just didn't move.

"Oh go fawn after your Master, Goyle." Ron grabbed her hand and pulled him once more toward her. He smelt like cinnamon.

"I was merely being polite Weasley, it is you that needs to learn your manners. And if you're not careful I may just inform Miss Parkinson of your rudeness." He turned and strode away towards a dark clad figure towards the end of the platform.

"They really have changed a lot since Lucius died, that Slytherin crowd. Come on – let's find a compartment and sort this out. You look like a wreck."

She grunted in approval, Harry's disappearance had left her feeling unsafe. Worry was eating away at her heart like a worm gnaws an apple. He should never have run off like he did. He could never find and destroy all the Horcruxes by himself. It was more than probable that he could already be dead. With that thought, she took an intake of breath and Ron looked at her strangely. She kept her head down and kept walking through the crowd until they found an empty carriage.

"So what happened?"

"He left Ron, what more is there to say? I begged him to return to Hogwarts but nothing could deter him. I don't even know what to think anymore."

"How the bloody hell does he think he'll find all those Horcruxes on his own?"

"He's never liked accepting help, let alone asking for it."

"Well he didn't have to bloody ask with you and me did he! We offered and then he gets all depressed and buggers off without us."

"It was foolish, but he's scared. What more can we do?"

"Leave. Chase after him?"

Hermione shook her head but couldn't hide the smile at Ron's obviously keen sense of getting out of anything to do with schooling. "He is one of the best young wizards Ron, he's not exactly going to leave a trail for us to follow."

Ron shut his mouth and sunk back into his seat. "But we can't just pretend like nothing's happened."

"No, we can't just do nothing. Don't worry Ronald I think I have a plan."

* * *

><p>She crept silently through the dungeons; her untameable curly hair curtained her face from any passers-by. It was darker than she thought it would be, even with the small dim glow of the candles from the walls.<p>

Her heart was racing in her chest, fighting to jump out and run back into the comfort of the Gryffindor common room. Wiping her sweaty palms on the inside of her cloak, she released a lungful of air that she had been holding since entering the gloomy dungeon corridors. The directions to Malfoy's makeshift office were scribbled on the back of her hand, but she could barely make anything out in the light, and sweat had smudged the ink. Her mouth was parched; she hadn't had anything to eat or drink all day. Her whole mind had been focused on her task for tonight. It wasn't too late to turn back. She could run as fast as her legs could carry her; back to Ron, to the Weasley's, to the Professors, to safety, and never return. But in getting an audience with Draco Malfoy, she would be protecting not only Harry but the whole wizarding community.

If Harry was killed, there would be no hope left. So as she found the ancient wooden door Goyle had described, she reached out her palm toward the handle and the hinges creaked open.

"For Harry..." She whispered to herself, "No turning back." And with that, she stepped over the threshold.


	2. Chapter Two,  Enough To Make Me Wonder

The room was empty and quite warm; the crackling of the fireplace the only noise other than Hermione's ragged breathing. She moved into the room and closed the door behind her. There were plush armchairs, the walls lined with books and a rather modest wooden desk and chair. Rather surprising for a Malfoy. Lost in her curiosity, Hermione didn't hear the door open again.

"Oh dear, look what the cat dragged in."

Hermione spun around recognising Pansy Parkinson's familiar drawl. She was standing in the open doorway wearing a long green dress. Her lips were blood red and her hair sat in a perfect braid down her back. She moved into the middle of the room with the finesse and poise of a feline. Hermione had always known Pansy Parkinson was sneaky.

"Malfoy and I had a meeting planned but he's clearly not in. I'll come back another time."

"Sit." She said, gesturing to an armchair.

Hermione was truthfully more afraid of Pansy Parkinson than she ever had been of Draco Malfoy. He was just an arrogant git; she however had a violent reputation and an unpredictable personality. Hermione felt disconcerted.

"No, no its fine." She shrugged, making her way toward the door, "I'll be on my way."

Pansy raised an eyebrow and sat herself down in the opposing armchair. Hermione felt trapped. Pansy reached for a cigarette from the coffee-table, offering Hermione one before placing it in her mouth and lighting it up. She watched Pansy inhale it elegantly; there was something intriguing about a woman who smoked.

"Granger dear, your meeting with Malfoy was cancelled tonight. Did you not get my owl?"

Hermione shook her head in confusion. "No, I did not. I wrote Malfoy an owl describing my... situation last night and was told to be here. Will he not help me?"

"Sadly it is not my place to say dear, but in future remember that I will be controlling all contact between yourself and my Draco."

"I am not hiring you Pansy Parkinson, I am hiring Malfoy. I'll owl him in the morning, goodnight." Hermione furiously turned to the door. Draco's office was not large and she easily reached it within a few steps.

"Miss Granger I don't think you are quite aware of your position here." Pansy had stood, her green dress shimmering in the light.

Hermione whirled around, her hands finding their usual place on the hips in her indignant fashion. "And what on earth do you mean by that?"

Pansy sashayed closer, "'Gryffindor Princess and Head Girl no less, approaches Draco Malfoy in her moment of dire need. ' Makes quite a headline, doesn't it Granger? Whatever will Potter and Weaselby think now you've found a new hero to solve all your problems?"

"Malfoy clearly hasn't informed you of the importance of my situation otherwise you would not be threatening me, although he has assured me it is his _top priority_. Not so high-up in his esteem now, are we?" Hermione once more attempted to make her way to the door, but Pansy took the cigarette from her lips and whistled loudly into the air.

"What are you doing?" She reached a hand to her face to brush her brown curls away, which unfortunately had become more of a habit lately.

"Summoning security."

"What do you think you're running here Pansy? You're in school and I am Head Girl. I could easily have you expelled for this! You can't just call-" Hermione stopped mid-sentence as two gruff hands grabbed her from behind and began to push her forwards toward Pansy. One hand gripped her neck like a vice and Hermione felt as if she may never breathe again. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Crabbe's trademark goatee.

Pansy came even closer, her pale-white face inches from Hermione's. "You haven't paid yet Granger. I don't know what you mudbloods are used to but in our world services are exchanged for galleons."

"I do not respond well to intimidation Parkinson. How do you expect me to pay when your goon has his hands about me?" Hermione resisted the urge to spit at her, only because she would regret the rudeness later.

Pansy nodded slightly to Crabbe, who then released Hermione from his clutches and cracked his knuckles threateningly.

"Better dear?" Pansy Parkinson was, in Hermione's opinion, the most condescending person she had ever met. Worse even, than Malfoy, and that thought alone caused her to grimace as she tried to pat the creases out of her school shirt.

"The reason I'm even here is to organise payment. I am sacrificing more than you know for this Parkinson, and probably paying your debts. There is a rather popular rumour that you charge all your personal expenses to Malfoy."

Pansy Parkinson grabbed Hermione's collar, pulling her so violently towards her that they almost collided. "You're a smart girl Granger, and smart girls shouldn't listen to rumours." She whispered.

Hermione was petrified. Asserting authority around a raging woman full of boiling tempers and an immense ego was not a wise move, but Hermione could barely contain her anger.

"Parkinson, I am Head Girl. So you had better release me and watch your mouth because I will not tolerate disrespect." Hermione raised her arms and pushed Pansy unexpectedly. Suddenly the door swung open and crashed violently into the cold hard stone wall. The crash was deafening and immediately the feuding girls' eyes were fixed on the intruder.

Draco Malfoy wore a long green cape that fell to his feet and swept the ground behind him as he walked. Hermione watched him as he strode past them and slumped into his desk chair; the room seemed to grow colder in his presence. Pansy stepped away from Hermione and rushed to Draco's side, standing behind him and petting his back slowly.

"Darling, the mudblood tells me you were meant to meet her. I was just reminding her that I am in charge of those arrangements, I am sure she will not bother you again." Parkinson smirked at Hermione as she finished her sentence, looking more devilish than she had ever seen her.

Draco said nothing for a few minutes; he sat staring into the dark corners of the room, fiddling with the edge of his cloak. Eventually he muttered, "Leave." He had barely whispered the word but it seemed to reverberate around the room.

"Yes Granger, leave. Malfoy has important work to attend to."

"Leave, Pansy." He sounded exasperated.

Hermione watched Pansy's heart stop as she choked on her smirk. Her eyes darted back and forth between Hermione and Draco. "But surely... Draco, you need me for-"

He lifted his head towards her ever so slightly as if he barely cared for the distress that was written so boldly on her face. He didn't say another word but the look he gave her must have said a thousand. She moved like a panther around the desk and to the door, slow and deadly.

"Do not forget our conversation, mudblood. It's not in Draco's best interests to get involved with such ...tainted clients."

Draco stood abruptly and with such force that his knees collided sharply with the underside of his desk, overturning it completely. Hermione tensed and crossed her arms protectively across her chest; she had never felt comfortable watching arguments unfold. "Do not assume to understand my interests, especially my best ones. I told you to leave but I did not intend for you to insult my client on your way out. LEAVE!" His voice boomed like an erupting volcano and his eyes were mad; glaring at Pansy. Hermione watched Pansy turn in a flurry of green and sent the door crashing once again into the door frame. Hermione hadn't even noticed she'd been holding her breath and was suddenly gasping for air, her eyes glued to the floor.

Malfoy pulled out his wand and waved it nonchalantly until the desk and belongings had righted themselves. He sat back down; hands running through his hair as he sighed. "I'm getting very tired of her."

"I-I'm terrib-bly sorry."

"Sit Granger, we have things to discuss." He gestured toward a seat. Her head snapped up, "Are you sure we should-"

"As you so eloquently explained to Miss Parkinson, I arranged this meeting with you. I do apologize for my tardiness but as you must be aware – duties call."

"You-you heard our... conversation?"

"Indeed. I hear everything in this school." He said arrogantly with his usual smirk, his silver eyes penetrating deep into hers. Hermione rolled her eyes and muttered, "I'm sure" before taking a seat. She was slightly unnerved by the sudden and apparent change in Malfoy's demeanour since Pansy's departure. Things certainly weren't as peachy keen in the Slytherin camp as the both of them liked to pretend.

"I have your owl here discussing your issue. So, Potter has run away?"

Hermione crossed her legs and folded her arms, unknowingly reverting to her professional Head Girl tone. "Let's get one thing straight Malfoy; you run a business here and yes, you were kind enough to inform me of it when we became Prefects last year, but I want your assurance that you will not sell this information to Voldemort or any Death Eaters. You must understand that I-"

" '...have no other option than to turn to you. Harry is missing, potentially suicidal and believe me I understand that there is a major conflict of interest involved.' Yes, it says so right here in your letter. Let me make you understand one thing Granger; I am a complete professional. Satisfied?"

"It'll have to do."


	3. Chapter Three, FourteenThousand Galleons

"You see Granger, I have already looked into your predicament."

Hermione looked taken-aback. "I only owled you last night! I must say, that is impressively prompt."

Draco smirked, "I did say I was a professional at this."

"Well, what do you know?"

Draco watched as Hermione leant in, her hands now clasped firmly against her crossed legs. She was nervous and somehow, that struck a chord with him. "Potter certainly doesn't intend on being found. If you must know, he spent the first two nights since his departure in the Forbidden Forest."

He observed her once again as the words left his mouth. Draco could see the tears forming in her eyes and the surprise of her friend having hidden so close, right under her nose, flashing across her features.

"But- But... in the Forest?"

"Indeed. He was riding around on the back of a Centaur so as not to leave footprints. Very clever, I must add."

"How do you know this?"

"I have eyes everywhere, Granger." He smirked again, this time without even meaning too. The candlelight lit her face in a very attractive way. She stood and began pacing the room, passing her wand between her fingers as if it was sand. Observations were something of Malfoy speciality.

"What exactly is this business of yours Malfoy? As Head Girl I, I feel as if I should understand what it is you're running in my school."

Draco raised his eyebrows, animating his face instantly into a look of mock surprise. He was surprised at how tense his face felt, those muscles didn't usually get a change from the severe expression he tended to adopt nowadays. "Oh, so it is your particular school now is it Granger?"

She scoffed, "You can carry on all you'd like Malfoy, but I'm not leaving until I have an explanation."

"You're not leaving until we discuss payment." Severity had crept back again, almost unknowingly to Draco.

"And I'm not discussing payment until I have my explanation." Hands on her hips, eyes straight at him, Draco could tell Hermione was trying her best to intimidate him.

"No payment, no service. Pansy explained this in her colourful way just minutes ago, did she not?" 'Check mate.' Draco thought.

She scoffed again, her hands in a flurry as she flopped herself back into the chair grunting, "This could go on forever Malfoy, just give me an explanation."

"I explained everything I could last year," He folded his hands behind his head and relaxed comfortably into his chair. "My father died and left me heir to the family trade."

"That's a slightly watered-down version of an explanation, even for a Malfoy."

He leant forward; Granger's constant harping was beginning to get on his nerves. "I run a community. A community of specially trained individuals, not unlike your precious Order, that carry out my bidding and report directly to me. We have no magical ties. We are neutral and extremely helpful in certain predicaments. Take your own, for example."

"Why did you forewarn me when we became prefects?"

"Oh come on, Granger. Here I was thinking you were the smart one!" She didn't budge, just stared at him intently waiting on her answer. "Protection. If something was to happen to me or to one of my staff whilst at Hogwarts I needed a Prefect aware of my situation. You were the only one besides myself with a brain. It was the logical choice."

Seeming to accept this answer, she moved on. Draco was becoming very tired of being grilled like a naughty child. "Why here, why at Hogwarts? Why didn't your father report to the Dark Lord?"

"Because not everything is as it seems Granger. Enough with the questions." He stood up, his good mood almost disapparating instantly. He moved to the fireplace upon which sat his favourite crystal decanter and poured himself a glass of wine. He could see in the reflection from the decanter that 'Goody-Two Shoes' Granger had taken this back-turned opportunity to peer through the belongings on his desk. She huffed a bit, obviously bewildered at a piece of paper, and sat back down as sharp as a fox when he returned to the desk.

"Find anything you like, Miss Nosey?"

Granger blushed bright red which was enhanced by the warm light of the candles. Draco smiled and leant over the desk towards her, "For that stroke of cleverness you are granted one more question." 'I will probably regret this...' he thought.

"How dare you presume to think that I have to have permission to-"

Draco raised one finger into the air as if to remind her that she truly only had one more opportunity tonight to find out exactly what she was getting herself, and Harry, involved with.

"Okay fine," she huffed. "What does MM mean?"

Draco looked up, slightly shocked at the question. He quickly regained his composure as she pointed to a pad of note-parchment on his desk. 'She read the monogrammed signature, the little fink.'

"It is our name."

"That doesn't answer my question." This time she smirked, wide and awkwardly but it was definitely a smirk.

"Magical Mafia, Granger." He downed the remainder of wine in his glass and slammed it loudly onto his desk. "Enough of this, let's get down to business." He opened her file, glancing momentarily at the letter she had sent him last night requesting his help.

"Magical Mafia? What kind of a name is-"

"Granger." He didn't even have to look up to be menacing, something he had practiced for many years.

"Yes, yes, I get the point. Business." She crossed her legs again, once more looking extremely haughty and professional.

"I need more information."

"Like what?"

Draco tapped his favourite peacock feather quill with the tip of his wand, which sat bolt upright and began taking notes on a monogrammed parchment. "In your letter it states that Potter was distressed and potentially suicidal – did he threaten anyone or anything?"

"Voldemort."

Draco scoffed, "That's pretty much a given. Did he mention anything else?"

"Destroying the horcruxes, which I am sure you are aware of."

"Indeed I am."

"That was all," her voice was starting to shake. "H-He packed a suitcase."

"Did he take any magical artefacts?"

"His wand. A couple of textbooks I think? I-I'm not sure. I wasn't watching."

"Okay, is there a place that holds significance to him? A hovel somewhere that would be a good memory?"

Hermione thought for a moment, the skin between her eyebrows furrowed with a deep wrinkle. Draco smiled inwardly at her intense concentration. After a few minutes she shook her head with a resounding, "No, not that I can think of."

"Right. Well that will be all for-"

"About the price..." Hermione asked, cutting him to the quick.'How did she know that would be my next question?_' "_You quoted me 14,000 galleons to find Harry and return him alive. "

"I believe I did. That price remains the same Granger. I'm afraid I can't continue without payment, I need to pay my men."

"Luckily I brought it with me then." She reached into her pocket and retrieved a small bag that jingled heavily as she plopped into onto the table. It settled with a deep thud which indicated it held a lot more than its exterior led you to believe.

"May I ask where you got this money so quickly?"

"I suppose you can, but that doesn't mean I'm going to answer." She crossed her arms.

"Slightly feisty for someone that couldn't stop the questions coming two minutes ago."

"Just because I asked them doesn't mean you had to answer." Draco didn't know quite how to respond. "Well, if that's all settled I will be getting back to my dorm. Head Girl duties, you know." She was already walking towards the door. Draco nodded and settled back down to finish his own duties, eyes beginning to focus on the file in front of him.

"Oh, and Malfoy..." Her voice echoed from the doorway, he knew it was her without even raising his eyes. "Thankyou."

He looked up in shock only to find she had already left. No one had ever thanked him before.


End file.
